Super Mario and Happy Feet (Chapter 10)
Chapter 10 is the tenth chapter of Super Mario and Happy Feet by MarioFan65 and directed by Penguin-Lover. This Chapter is called, "Bowser's Castle". Plot (In World 8, the group arrive from a warp pipe, arriving in a place in a rocky plain-like setting with huge volcanos and burned haunted trees. It also includes a lava lake river.) *Mumble: Wow. This is that World 8 look like. *Ramón: Yeah. It look like a firey rock place. *Rinaldo: Except when there volcanos. *Sven: So many mountains. *Mario: Mama Mia. *Luigi: Oh boy, we made it in. *Fire Phoenix: Ok, let's do this. *Mumble: The lava. It's very dangerous to cross. *Lovelace: There gotta be a way to pass it. *Nestor: Any clue? *Fire Phoenix: We have to jump carefully to get across. *Sven: The lava may kill you off. *Nestor: That's bad. Better watch out. *Sven: Let's get moving. *Fire Phoenix: Good idea. Let's get going. (Passing though a rock bridge, they headed to the large sharp spikes) *Gloria: Wow. *Seymour: These spikes are sharp. *Fire Phoenix: Yes I see that. We must continue to be careful. *Toadsworth: I wonder where can we find the castle? *Goombella: I know the way, follow me. *Toadsworth: Ok then. *Kooper: If any of the spikes fall out, don't move. *Sven: Look out for the crows! (A crowd of Crowbers arrive to search on the penguins) *Noah: Everyone run! *Sven: Where are we going to hide? *Noah: There is no hiding spot! *Fire Phoenix: I will burn every one of those bad birds. *fire againist the crowbers* *Mumble: Look out! *duck* *Raul: That was quick. *Mario: Mama mia. What is-a going on around-a here? *Luigi: Uh oh. CROWS! *Gloria: What do you call them? *Mario: They are crowbers. They reside in the haunted area next to Bowser's Castle. *Fire Phoenix: Oh, so these are the crowbers. *Mario: Uh huh. Look, there's more of them. (Fire Phoenix is using his firepower against the crowbers to burn them) *Fire Phoenix: Yeah! (The spikes started to fall off) *Mumble: The spikes are falling, run! *Lovelace: Everyone get to the cliff safety! *Mario: Runaway! *Vivian: I should deal with the spikes. (The heroes begin to run to the cliff for safety) *Vivian: *fire againist the spikes* *Fire Phoenix: *fire against the spike traps* Better keep going. *Vivian: Right. Let's go. *Fire Phoenix: Okay. Let's move. (Vivian and Fire Phoenix escape their way to the cliffs as the spikes fell down) *Mumble: You made it. *Fire Phoenix: I know i would be safe brother. *Mario: Okie dokie. *Rockside, baby your okay. *Vivian: I did fine. *Luigi: Is anyone alright? *Mumble: Yes. Everyone did well. *Fire Phoenix: Let's keep moving. (The group continue to move on. At Bowser's Castle, Bowser is setting up the Bob-ombs and Bullet Bills for his next attack.) *Bowser: One day Kamek, the Mushroom Kingdom will be mine. *Kamek: Once Peach is married, you will be king as your son will be prince. *Bowser: Yes. Prince like a prince in the fairy tail castle. *Kamek: Since we got Yoshi, i will turn Yoshi bad and Yoshi will take charge of the kingdom by turning everyone into slaves. *Bowser: Slaves, yes. Mario and Luigi will be treated that way. (In Professor Elvin Gadd lab) *Gadd: R.O.B., are you checking where Mario and the group are heading? *R.O.B.: Right now. They headed to the castle. *Gadd: Good. I know they could make it in to save Princess Peach. *hold his Game and Watch* Right Mr. Game and Watch? (Mr. Game and Watch agree with Gadd. Back at World 8, the group stand on the cliff and close to Bowser's Castle.) *Mumble: There we are. Bowser's Castle. *Mario: It's about time we face that dinosaur monster again. *Luigi: I knew the Goombas and Koopas are in there. *Fire Phoenix: We're going to have to split into big groups. *Lovelace: I can make the deal to split into two groups like our past adventures within the universe. *Sven: Uh huh. I can fly all the way to the castle. *Mumble: You can Sven? *Sven: Yes. I can fly. I can fly! *Fire Phoenix: In my fire form, I can fly as well. *Sven: Why? You don't want to help the group out? *Fire Phoenix: I will help out. *Toadsworth: Boys, the Goombas are heading this way. *point right* (A army of Goomba is heading to the castle) *Sven: What can we do? *Fire Phoenix: Stomp on them. That will defeat them. *Ramón: Those little baby mommies must be gone. *Mumble: They look like mushroom to me like Goombella. *Goombella: Uh huh. Those are the bad ones. *Fire Phoenix: Ok. Let's take them out. (The group arrive in the gate section, attacking on the Goombas) *Mumble: Look out! *Fire Phoenix: *fire againist the Goombas* *Raul: These Goombas are mean. *Fire Phoenix: Try to not get closer to them. *Perxio: Man, they have sharp teeth. *Nestor: I know like leopard seals. *Rinaldo: *punch one of the Goombas* Are you guys helping?! *Terry: Yes. They're too many of them. *Fire Phoenix: We are doing the best we can to take these things down. *firing at the goombas* *Goomba #1: AHHHH! *Goomba #2: RUN! *Daisy: *kick on the Goombas* Get out of my side! *Mario: *kick on the Goombas* Out! (One of the Goombas are falling off the lava) *Luigi: Yes. They deserve to die like the Dry Bones. *Fire Phoenix: Yeah. But with the Dry Bones, they only go down temporarily before redoing themselves. *Mario: They come back to life after a minute of a second. *Toadsworth: Also, there's a Bone Goomba that act like a Dry Bones, but we stomp on them as much we stomp on a Dry Bones. *Mumble: Let's jump. *jump on the Goombas* *Mario: *jump on the Goombas* *Rinaldo: Ha! Dead! *Nestor: We're winning. *Mario: Yeah. Ha ha ha! *Luigi: One more group left to defeat. *Fire Phoenix: Let's do it and win it! *fire againist the Goomba group* (Goombas started to stack up into a tower) *Sven: What is this? Now they're becoming a building. *Daisy: Oh no. Now they're taller. *Mario: *use his fire flower to form into Fire Mario* Yeah. *Luigi: *use his ice flower to form into Ice Luigi* Oh yeah. *Mumble: Wow. *Fire Phoenix: He's like me. *Mumble: Who? *Fire Phoenix: Mario. *Mumble: Hey Mario, i want one of your ice flowers. *Mario: Oh sure. *throw a ice flower to Mumble* *Mumble: *touch the ice flower and form into Ice Mumble* Yeah! *Sven: Wait a minute. Aren't you a ice creature already? *Ice Mumble: Yeah. Safe and sound. *Fire Phoenix: Are you ready? *Fire Mario: Yeah! *Ice Luigi: Fire and Ice! (Mario, Luigi, Mumble and Phoenix throw some fire and ice at the Goombas and defeat them at last) *Lovelace: Wow. *Noah: They did excellent. *Ice Mumble: We did it! *Fire Mario: We all work together as one big team. *Fire Phoenix: That was great. *Ice Luigi: Uh huh. *Perxio: Way a go Phoenix. *Fire Phoenix: Yep. And that's why they called me the fire bird. *Lombardo: You did very well. *Fire Phoenix: Thanks amigo. *Lombardo: You're welcome. *Carmen: You did amazing. *Kooper: This is it guys. We are here to Bowser's Castle. *Ice Mumble: His castle is even big like a mansion. *Ice Luigi: Mama mia. The gate is guarded by the Koopatrols. *Fire Mario: Don't worry Luigi. I know what i can do. *fire on the two Koopatrols* *Ice Luigi: Wow. *Fire Mario: I knew it could work. *Ice Luigi: That's my boy. *Fire Phoenix: Yes. We still need to hurry though. *Toadsworth: Let's go everyone. (Everyone headed to the castle as Kammy Koopa spy on the group inside the castle) *Kammy: These little fools. I will teach them a lesson. (The gate open as they enter the castle) *Ice Mumble: This is it. *Ice Luigi: It's about time. *Fire Mario: Let's a go. (Kamek watched the group enter the castle in a magic ball glass) *Kamek: The heroes are coming. The heroes are coming! *Bowser: Mario! How did we make it all the way there with his stupid penguin group? *Kamek: He also brought many friends with him including Daisy. *Bowser: Daisy, i never capture her in my life. Metal Mario and Metal Luigi, make sure you trap the heroes together. *Metal Mario: Yes Bowser. *Metal Luigi: We promise that we will do it together. *Bowser: I trusted you on this. *Metal Mario: We can do it. *Metal Luigi: Okie dokie. *Bowser: Now go after the Mario Brothers! *Metal Mario: Yes i am! *Metal Luigi: Here we go. (Inside of Bowser's Castle in the hallway) *Ice Mumble: Wow, that all the evil stuff Bowser have. *Fire Mario: We have to split up into two groups together. *Lovelace: Yeah. Me and Toadsworth will lead our group together. *Fire Mario: Me too. I will lead the group as well. *Noah: How about we split up? *Fire Phoenix: Agreed. Let split up. (Lovelace, Toadsworth, Sven, Perxio, the adelies, the magellanics, the chinstraps and little penguins are in one group together. Mumble, Phoenix, Mario, Luigi, Noah, Memphis, Norma Jean, Maurice, Michelle, Daisy, Goombella, Koops, Kooper, Vivian, Marilyn, Beldam, Rockside, Seymour and the emperors are also in one big group together. There are two groups now split except Bill and Will, the krills are seen nowhere in fact, they join on Mumble's group.) *Ice Mumble: All set. *Noah: Yes. Save your power ups. (Mario, Luigi, Mumble and Phoenix remove their power ups in order to save them in Mario and Luigi's pockets) *Mario: All set. *Daisy: Yeah. I will show who boss is. *Sven: It's about time. *Phoenix: In my normal form, I cannot fly. *Mario: Don't worry. I have a Propeller Mushroom in mind if you want to use it. *Phoenix: No thanks. I'm good. *Mumble: Alright, all set to go? *Toadsworth: Yes. We are set. *Phoenix: Ok let's get going. *Mario: Let's a go. *Phoenix: Ok you take the lead. (Two groups split apart from left to right. Mario's group take the left and Lovelace's group take the right. In the prison area.) *Yoshi: Man, we're stuck on this place forever. *Erik: Bad luck. *Peach: *praise* Mario, i wish you were here. Please come and save me from Bowser. *Erik: *look at the window* Daddy, wish you came by now. (At Mario's group) *Luigi: Mario, are we finding what we're looking for? *Mario: Yes. The prison room must be somewhere. *Terry: This castle is big as a prison. *Phoenix: You got that right. *Seymour: Once we reached to the prison room, we will unite our kids and fight our way back to the kingdom. *Phoenix: That's why we are also saving our power-ups. *Terry: Are you guys ready for this? *Edwin: Yeah. We are ready to kick some butt. *Mary: We got the bombs set up. *Mario: Where the bombs? Maybe Bowser have them in his closet. *Phoenix: We still have to be careful. *Dorcena: Come on, we will stick together as a group. *Phoenix: Yes. You're right. *Mumble: Let's go. *Mario: Okie dokie. *Phoenix: Ok Mario, you take the lead. (At Lovelace's group) *Lovelace: We're all together in this. *Toadsworth: Yes. I see your point. *Lovelace: We must stay together. *Sven: We're counting on this. *Lovelace: Yes. I pleasure to all of you people on my side. *Ramón: I agree on that. *Raul: I do too amigo. *Rinaldo: Uh huh. *Lombardo: We are all in agreement. *Nestor: We're ready now. *Toadsworth: Hold up your horses together. *Raul: We will. *Ramón: I am ready. *Lombardo: Yeah. It's about time we fight those enemies back. *Lovelace: Ok. Let’s go. (Lovelace's group is ready to go and with Mario's group, they headed to the dinner hall) *Mumble: Oh look, they have fish. *Mario: These Cheep Cheeps must be dead after all. *Luigi: Otherwise, we couldn't save them in time. *Daisy: Okay, let's fight the Koopas and Goombas now. *Phoenix: This is where I believe the battle will take place. *Mumble: Mario, do it. *Mario: *whishtie* (Every Koopa and Goomba watched the group) *Daisy: ATTACK! (Mario's group started a fight againist the Koopas and Goombas) *Koopa #1: Attack! *Koopa #2: Get them. *Phoenix: *jump on the Koopa shell and kick it on the Goombas* *Mario: *punch every single Goomba* *Luigi: *throw a Goomba at the Parakoopas* *Mumble: *dodge over the nets from the Koopas* *Koopa #3: Huh? *Mumble: *dance slam on the Koopas* *Daisy: Take this! *punch the Koopas* *Seymour: *throw a box at the Goomba* Have a nice day. *Terry: *use his ice stick and fight the Koopas* These shells are getting harder than i thought. *Edwin: Let's kick some Goombas! *Seymour: Yeah! Here we go. *kick the Goombas into the kitchen* *Hammer Bro #1: Hey! *Hammer Bro #2: Get them! *Terry: Not on my watch. Mario, catch me a Fire Flower. *Mario: Sure. *throw a fire flower at Terry* *Terry: Alright. *catch the fire flower and transform into Fire Terry* *Edwin: Wow. *Dorcena: I can't believe it. *Mary: My baby. *Fire Terry: Yeah. Let get this party started. *fire at the Goombas* *Goomba #1: Run! *Goomba #2: It's the fire. *Phoenix: Mario, i need another one of these. *Mario: *throw a fire flower at Phoenix* Okie dokie. (Phoenix transforms himself into his fire form) *Fire Phoenix: My turn! *uses his fire power at the enemy* *Goomba #3: Ow! *Goomba #4: That gotta hurt. *Mumble: *kick the shell on the Goombas* Goal! *Fire Terry: *destroy the kitchen* Ah ha. I did it. *Fire Phoenix: Yeah! *Hammer Bro #3: Fire! *Hammer Bro #4: Stop the penguins! *Vivian: *use her fire laser on the Hammer Bros.* *Beldam: *freeze the Goombas* *Seymour: I'm ready to kick! *kick the frozen Goombas to the Koopas* *Luigi: Look out! *Mario: Luigi. (A bullet bill almost hit Mario and Luigi as Koops and Kooper save them from the bullet bil as it hit on the wall to the treasure zone) *Mario: You save-a me. *Koops: You're welcome. *Luigi: Oh boy, i'm safed. *Kooper: Yeah, you asked for it. *Mario: Wow, what that room with the coins? *Luigi: Feel like a Coin Rush! *Mario: Luigi, wait. I'm coming with you. *Fire Phoenix: All those look very tempting but we have a job to do. *Mumble: Let's finish them off. *Fire Phoenix: Agreed. Let's do it! (Mario and Luigi went to the coin vault) *Luigi: Wow. *Mario: Is that what Bowser alway get? *Luigi: Coins? Wario? Waluigi? *Mario: No. I think Wario must send all the coins to Bowser before he capture the princess. *Luigi: What a load of coins. I'm in heaven. *Mario: Yeah. But we gotta find the princess. *???: Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe. Not so fast. *Mario: Metal Mario. *Metal Mario: That's right. We caught you at last. *Metal Luigi: Very well, we found the Mario Brothers at last. *Luigi: Wait a minute, there's a metal clone of me?! *Metal Mario: Uh huh. Thanks to Kamek and Kammy Koopa for bringing my brother up. Now we have a battle going on. *Luigi: Let's fight you two. *Metal Luigi: Alright. *Mario: Let's a go. (Mario and Luigi fight Metal Mario and Metal Luigi. Back at the fight in the cafeteria.) *Mumble: Oh no. The Goombas are blocking us. *Seymour: There's no way out. *Fire Terry: Sorry Mumble, there is only one way to escape. *Edwin: What are we gonna do? *Fire Terry: There is only one way to defeat them. *Fire Phoenix: I got it. *fire at the Goombas from trapping them* *Mumble: Yes! *Seymour: You did it. *Fire Phoenix: Yep. You asked for it. *Fire Terry: You did a good job. *Fire Phoenix: I was also born with the power to transform into my fire form if needed. *Memphis: That's my boy. (At the coin vault, Mario use his fire attack on Metal Mario. Metal Mario use a spin attack on Mario as Luigi karate kick Metal Luigi.) *Luigi: Who send you to do this stuff? Bowser? *Metal Luigi: No. *Luigi: Kamek? *Metal Luigi: No. *Luigi: Master Hand? *Metal Luigi: No. *Luigi: Take this! *fireball attack Metal Luigi* *Metal Luigi: Ow. Mia mama. *Metal Mario: Don't worry Luigi, i got this. *fireball attack Luigi* *Luigi: OW WOOOO! *Metal Mario: Oh papa. *Mario: Hey! Leave it alone. *Metal Mario: Yeah, but we're even stronger than you and your pet Yoshi. *Mario: Yoshi raised me as a father, but you're going down. *Metal Mario: Bring it. *Mario: *fight Metal Mario* *Mumble: Something is going on in the other room *Fire Phoenix: I'll stop them. (Fire Phoenix helps Mario fight Metal Mario) *Metal Mario: Oh dear, you brought a friend with you. *Fire Phoenix: Hey Metal Mario, take this! *fire Metal Mario* *Metal Mario: Ow! Hot. *Fire Phoenix: Duh! Fire is supposed to be hot. *Metal Mario: How could you? *Fire Phoenix: Because you villans need to be defeated. *Metal Mario: We will never be defeated. Villains alway win. *Fire Phoenix: You villans may have our kids right now but we heroes will win the battle and rescue the children. *Metal Luigi: What? The Koopalings have the kids. *Fire Phoenix: You WHAT?! *Metal Luigi: Gotta go. *Fire Phoenix: *fireball attack Metal Luigi* *Metal Luigi: OW! *Luigi: Yes. You did it Phoenix. *Fire Phoenix: Yep i did. I'm the man. *Mario: Have it your way. *punch Metal Mario* *Metal Mario: Ow. My belly. (Fire Phoenix does a penguin punch to Metal Mario) *Metal Mario: *feel a bit cracking* Metal Luigi, take over. *Metal Luigi: Oh yeah, let's a go. *Fire Phoenix: Ok let's keep fighting. *Mario: Let's a go. *Luigi: Okie dokie. *Fire Phoenix: Alright! *Metal Luigi: *fight Mario, Luigi and Fire Phoenix* *Fire Phoenix: You two are going down! *Metal Luigi: *fireball Luigi* *Luigi: Ow. *Mario: Don't worry, i'll handle this. *punch Metal Luigi* *Metal Luigi: *spin dash on Mario* *Mario: *dodge the attack* (Fire Phoenix uses another fire power attack on the two metal heads) *Metal Mario: Ow! *Metal Luigi: Ouch. *Metal Mario: Do something Luigi, finish them off! *Metal Luigi: I will. Bring it on. *Fire Phoenix: Gladly metal head! *fight Metal Luigi* (Back at the cafeteria, the emperor penguins are still fighting a army of Goombas and Koopas) *Noah: We're not getting enough power to save. *Mumble: These guys are sharp as teeth. *Seymour: *grab a Goomba* Hey. Take this as a reward. *throw the Goomba at the Koopa* Boom. *Gloria: *slap the Goombas* Keep fighting. *Koops: *punch every single Goomba* Bad ones, i see bad ones. *Kooper: It's a bad thing to do kid. *Goombella: I can't believe i have to fight my own species while i see bad Goombas in here before. (With Bill and Will) *Bill: Look out Will. *Will: What? *Bill: *save Will* *Will: What did you do that for? *Bill: I was trying to save you. *Will: Okay. Hop on the shell. *Bill: Here we go. *jump on the shell with Will* *Terry: I'm gonna made a goal. *kick the Koopa shell where Will and Bill are standing on* *Will and Bill: *screaming* *Bone Goomba #1: Look out! *Bone Goomba #2: Outta the way. (The Bone Goombas are kicked from the shell as Bill and Will get off and land into the trash) *Will: Gross. *Bill: Not a good landing spot. (Back at the coin vault, Fire Phoenix is fighting Metal Luigi) *Mario: Go go go. *Metal Luigi: *fireball attack Phoenix* *Fire Phoenix: Ow. *Metal Luigi: Yes. I got your back. *Fire Phoenix: Right back at you metal head! *uses firepower at Metal Luigi* *Metal Luigi: Ow, ow, ow. *Fire Phoenix: Say goodbye to your little friend. *fire breath on Metal Luigi and burn him to death* *Metal Mario: No! My brother. How could you? *Fire Phoenix: You two are evil and I can do this. *Metal Mario: *heal* Alright. You asked for it. *punch Fire Phoenix* *Mario: *save Phoenix from Metal Mario* *Metal Mario: God damn! *Mario: I save a you. *Fire Phoenix: Thank you. You're the best. *Metal Mario: Now. It time to put an end to the group. *use his hand and fire a hyper beam attack on the kitchen* (The kitchen got destroyed as part of the castle is on fire) *Mumble: You maniac! *Seymour: The whole place is on fire. *Gloria: We can't leave the kids there. *Koops: Don't worry, everyone is defeated and we have to escape. *Noah: Guys, head over to the coin vault. *Vivian: *point to the coin vault* This way! *Fire Phoenix: What have you done?! *Metal Mario: I did it so all of your friends could die in here. *Fire Phoenix: *growls angrily and then uses his fire power on the metal head* *Metal Mario: *crack apart* Bowser, please do this for me. *Mario: No more for you. *kill Metal Mario with his fireball* *Luigi: Yes. *Mumble: He deserve it. *Terry: You did great my friend. *Mario: Uh huh. The Metal Brothers are finally defeated at last. *Kooper: Now can we be ready to save the princess. *Mario: Maybe. Toadsworth is on the other side with Lovelace's group. They catch up with us on the final battle. *Fire Phoenix: I’m getting more worried about the kids. *Goombella: We should keep going. They must be somewhere around this castle. *Koops: Then we should keep on going. No big deal. *Mario: Let's go. (With Lovelace's group) *Lovelace: Toadsworth, have you seen any rooms to go? *Toadsworth: No. We mustn't stand here doing nothing. We have to take action on the quest. *Perxio: I can do it. They must be here somewhere. *Ramón: Yeah, but who is going to do that when we're all together at one? *Perxio: We will find a way. *Raul: Let open the door. *Rinaldo: Do it amigo. (Raul open the door and the group enter the other side of the room, which look like a deadly prison) *Ramón: Wow. *Lombardo: Look at that. *Nestor: So many dead skulls everywhere. *Carmen: Who would cause that mess? *Sven: Am i seeing what i'm seeing. *Toadsworth: Those are the dry bones. They never live forever and forever are dead. *Perxio: I have a bad feeling about those dry bones. *Sven: Just stay away from the shadows. *Perxio: Ok we will stay in the light. *Lovelace: Beware of the dry bones. Let keep going as a group. *Sven: Stay in a line. *Perxio: Ok we will. *Raul: Something seem spooky about it. *Perxio: Those are scary-looking dry bones, but we have a mission to accomplish. *Carmen: Ooh. I see dead skulls around here. They must be the skull of a koopa. *Perxio: Those are the dry bones. *Lovelace: They must be cracked into the shells of their bodies. *Perxio: Even so, they have the ability to put themselves back together. (The Dry Bones reform themself) *Ramón: *fear* Uh...uh...uh.....u...uh. GHOSTS! *Raul: Ramón, there are no ghosts in here. *Rinaldo: Yeah man, why do you have to be so scared? *Perxio: The dry bones rebuilt themselves. We must take them down again. *Raul: Run! To the escape zone. *Lovelace: Run for your lifes! *Perxio: Run! (The Dry Bones break out of their cells and chase after the Adelie-Land group with Toadsworth) *Toadsworth: Wait for me! I'm just a elderly Toad who can't just run. *Carmen: Guys, wait for him. *Lombardo: We have to keep going. Those skull beasts are chasing after us. *Sven: Move on. Let's go. *Ramón: Run away! (The Dry Bones are still chasing the Adelie-Land group with Toadsworth on the other side of the prison zone) *Sven: It's a trap. It's a long maze together. *Lovelace: It only get worse and worse. *Perxio: Someone save us! *Toadsworth: We gotta get outta here. *Perxio: Got that right. *Lovelace: One, two, three. Push! *push the bricks into the next room* *Sven: What now? *Lovelace: Wet floor. We can't leave without Toadsworth. *Toadsworth: Uh oh. Water. *Perxio: I have an idea. Toadsworth get into my back and we will slide together on the wet floor. *Toadsworth: *hold on Perxio's back* Okay, i know Toads are afraid of water. Even in graveyards. MORE TO COME Next: Super Mario and Happy Feet (Chapter 11) Previous: Super Mario and Happy Feet (Chapter 9) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions